


Bitter End

by rigatonimadmax



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Atomizer is only mentioned, Character Death, Conjunx Endura, Established Relationship, M/M, Pain, Transformers Spark Bonds, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:22:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28219164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rigatonimadmax/pseuds/rigatonimadmax
Summary: Brainstorm is in recharge when the bond is broken.
Relationships: Atomizer/Brainstorm (Transformers)
Kudos: 5





	Bitter End

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, this came out way longer than I thought it would! I know Atomizer is not a major character, so I wasn't sure if the "major character death tag" was appropriate, but I mean. He is dead so. 
> 
> I am 10000% obsessed with Brainstorm, and this pairing appeared out of nowhere and now I will never know peace. 
> 
> I'm also pretty sure this is nowhere near being accurate in terms of timelines, all I got is "this is when Getaway murders Atomizer." But, I hope you enjoy!

The pain from his bond breaking was excruciating. Brainstorm was pulled from recharge by a sharp twist in his spark, and the pain quickly blossomed into a burning that filled his entire frame, making even his wingtips feel like they had been dipped in acid. There was only one thing that would snap a bond like that. Something had happened while he had been in recharge, and now Atomizer was dead. 

Brainstorm choked on a bitter sob, all of his attempts to sit up on his berth failing as the pain from the broken bond continued to overwhelm his frame. Optics dim, Brainstorm stared up at the ceiling of his habsuite, unable to stop the static filled whines that were escaping his vocalizer. He didn’t even know what had happened. Had there been some sort of accident? Wy hadn’t anyone come to get him? Brainstorm let out another ragged sob as a fresh wave of pain consumed his spark, the agony from the broken bond making it feel like his spark had been set on fire. 

Something in Brainstorm’s tanks shifted, and he rolled to the side of the berth as quickly as he could, purging the remnants of his dinner- the last one he had with his mate- onto the floor besides his berth. His throat and intake burned with the exertion, and when the purging fit finally ended, Brainstorm collapsed back onto the berth, exhausted and aching. He knew that Atomizer wasn’t a favorite amongst most of the crew of the Lost Light, especially after the whole Getaway fiasco, but they all knew he and Atomizer were mated. Someone should have come to tell him what happened.

After a few klicks of laying on his back, staring blankly at the ceiling above him, Brainstorm finally managed to drag himself into a sitting position. His frame swayed as he did so, and his helm swam, his upright position doing nothing to improve his condition. The pain in his chassis continued to overwhelm him, his spark twisting and spinning at the sudden loss at its other half. Brainstorm had heard stories of the agony that accompanied a broken sparkbond, of course those stories paled in comparison to the torture that he was feeling currently. The pain from his spark seemed to move outwards, waves of searing pain rolling from his chest and settling in every sensor throughout his frame and lighting them up with bright sparks of pain with each new wave. Brainstorm knew realistically the effects from the bond breaking wouldn’t last longer than a few cycles, but to him, it felt like he would be in pain for the rest of his life.

But it wasn’t necessarily the physical pain that wracked his frame that was causing the steady stream of coolant to slide down his face; it was knowing that he would never get to see Atomizer again. No one would bring him meals when he worked too late in his lab, or to hold his servo and cuddle him close during movie nights. Brainstorm sobbed again, thinking about the last time he had talked to his mate. Atomizer had been trying to teach him how to use his crossbow for most of their relationship, insistent that it would be beneficial for Brainstorm to learn. He had finally relented right before the Getaway incident, and now that things were finally calmed down from the mutiny, and Atomizer was released fully from the brig, they begin spending time together again. They had made plans over dinner, Atomizer’s warm servo resting on his thigh as they spoke quietly, helms tilted towards each other. Brainstorm hadn’t seen his mate so excited before, and it warmed his spark. If he had known what would happen, that only a few cycles later he would be laying paralyzed from the pain of a broken spark, he would have insisted that Atomizer come to berth with him, instead of letting him go to get things ready for their target practice scheduled the next day.

A fresh flare of pain from his spark caused Brainstorm to choke on his tears, feeling his tanks churn again. It felt like his spark was trying to rip itself out of its casing, desperate to locate the one it had lost. He managed to stop himself from purging a second time, but another wave of dizziness flashes through his processor, making his habsuite spin. Maybe he should try and comm Ratchet. The old medic would undoubtedly be able to give him some form of sedative to help him get through the rest of the pain…

A soft whine escaped his vocalizer at that thought, however. The idea of sedating himself and sleeping through the rest of the time it took for the bond to completely break felt like it would be disrespectful to Atomizer’s memory. No matter how painful it was, Brainstorm told himself Atomizer would have done the same for him. He needed to stay alert for the rest of the time it took, for his mate. He had no clue if Atomizer had suffered in his death, and it was the least he could do to honor his mate, by feeling the pain of their bond as it broke his spark. 

Another stab of pain to his systems had Brainstorm gasping, feeling his spark twist as if trying to fold over on itself in its agony. His processor briefly flitted to Chromedome. No wonder his friend would erase his memories when he lost a mate; the idea of going through this multiple times was unfathomable, so it made sense Chromedome would want to forget it.

Finally, after what felt like an eternity, Brainstorm felt like the pressure in his spark was starting to dissipate. His frame still ached deeply, like the pain of the broken bond would sit in his frame until the day his spark burnt out, but he no longer felt paralyzed by the burning agony coming from his chassis. Instead, what was starting to take hold was something worse than the pain. As his processor began to clear, Brainstorm felt a deep, hollow ache that had taken up residence in his spark. Where his bond used to be. He brought a trembling servo up to his chest and pressed it over his spark as the emptiness became more prominent to him. 

An anguished cry laced with static burst from his voicebox at the hollow feeling in his spark. He hated that this is what his bond with Atomizer had been reduced to; a deadened, hole in his spark, never to be filled again. He would rather suffer through the pain for the rest of his lifecycle. At least he would be feeling something that way. Anything was better than the void that had opened up inside of him. He knew logically that he would always have the memory files of his actual relationship with Atomizer to remember his Conjunx, but right now, he felt like the only thing he had left of his mate was going to be the gaping crater in his chest. Atomizer had been the most important part of Brainstorm’s existence; Atomizer had started courting him pretty soon after they started at Kimia together, making it clear he wanted to mate with the teal jet. Brainstorm hadn’t known what to think at first, not used to such direct affection from anyone, but had been quick to reciprocate the archer’s feelings. 

A fresh wave of tears welled up in Brainstorm’s optics and he slowly maneuvered himself onto his side on the berth. The worst of the pain was finally leaving his system, but he still ached deeply, his spark still struggling to adjust to the sudden disappearance of its counterpart. Brainstorm knew he would need to get up eventually, that someone would come and find him and finally tell him what had happened to Atomizer but for now, Brainstorm clutched his servo to his chest, pressing it tightly over his spinning spark, curled himself into a ball as tight as he could, and sobbed as he continued to mourn the loss of the mech he had loved.

**Author's Note:**

> Huuuurh why is everything I write sad and about death?
> 
> I was kicking around the idea of tying this in with my other stuff about the Well of All Sparks, but I'm not sure it would fit. We'll see what happens I guess!


End file.
